


Our deal

by Nacht_Writer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacht_Writer/pseuds/Nacht_Writer
Summary: Lord Diavolo pays Lucifer a late night visit to discuss the details of their deal.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), diavolo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 260





	Our deal

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+.

The door opened and closed, shifting the stagnant air in the dimly lit room.

“It’s polite to knock,” Lucifer warned from where he sat before a roaring fire, a drink in hand.

“It’s polite to stand before your Lord.”

Every hair on Lucifer’s body rose. He jumped to his feet, spilling his drink as he bowed before Lord Diavolo. “My Lord. I did not realize-”

Diavolo raised a hand to silence Lucifer, uninterested in his apology. He glanced around the quaint bedroom. It was neither small nor inadequately decorated. Quite the contrary. It was Spartan, yes, simple and open, but it was also quite gorgeous with the gold trim glittering in the warm glow of the lamps.

“What brings you here at such an hour?” Lucifer pressed, concerned about his Lord’s sudden appearance in his bedroom in the middle of the night. It was uncommon for Diavolo to visit the House of Lamentation at all, but to do so at such a time was even more worrisome.

The broad demon strode further into the room. He took in the large painting above Lucifer’s bed and the statue supporting the ceiling in the corner.

Lucifer shifted uneasily. “Is something the matter? Has one of my brother’s done something?”

Diavolo chuckled and finally met Lucifer’s gaze, a smile spreading across his tan face. “Calm yourself, Lucifer. Nothing is amiss. Can I not pay a visit to my dear friend?”

The Demon of Pride opened his mouth and closed it again, feeling foolish for having suggested Diavolo incapable of caring. “Of course.” Lucifer nodded. “May I offer you a drink?” He gestured to the small table adorned with crystal decanters.

“Thank you, but no,” Diavolo returned, his gaze firm and heavy on Lucifer.

Though the Demon Lord smiled, there was something dark and malicious in the curve of his lips. A twinkle of excitement glittered in his golden eyes. The look made Lucifer uncomfortable, especially when Diavolo did not look away, did not falter, did not even blink as he approached the lesser demon.

Lucifer held his ground and Diavolo’s gaze, his pride preventing him from backing down.

“Tell me, Lucifer. Do you remember our deal?”

A fist formed at Lucifer’s side. Of course he remembered their deal, the one that chained him to Diavolo, kept him in his service for the rest of their days. How could he forget? “Yes.”

“And do you feel as though I have ever abused our deal? Ever taken advantage of your service?” Diavolo’s attention flickered across Lucifer’s jawline, tracing it up to his lips before returning to his eyes.

“No,” Lucifer answered, irregardless of whether he felt that way or not.

“One last question,” Diavolo continued. His voice softened, but his gaze hardened as he asked, “Will you do anything I ask without question?”

It was a challenge, a test, a threat. Lucifer’s pride urged him to say ‘no.’ There were certain things his pride would never allow him to do, but his pride was not nearly as important as her. For her, he had to say, “Yes.”

Even before the word had finished exiting his mouth, Diavolo had his lips covering Lucifer’s as if inhaling his answer into his own body, tasting it on his tongue. The Demon Lord snatched Lucifer up by his lapel. He used the grip to haul the slender man against him as he applied more force to the kiss.

At first, Lucifer didn’t respond. Shock froze every nerve in his body, allowing Diavolo to take hold of him and use him, but the hard pressure of his friend’s tight body against his own spurred him back to life. His hands found Diavolo’s waist and he tried to push him away. “Lord-”

Diavolo didn’t let him finish. His other hand dove into Lucifer’s hair, clutching it fiercely as he forced his tongue into Lucifer’s mouth.

The pain sparking across Lucifer’s scalp made him groan and tighten his hold on Diavolo’s waist. He tentatively flicked his tongue against his Lord’s, still concerned about over stepping, still confused about what was happening, but he was rewarded with a fierce stroke against his own. It made him bolder. He forced Diavolo’s tongue out of his mouth and sank his teeth into his Lord’s bottom lip.

Diavolo latched a hand around Lucifer’s throat.

The pressure caused the lesser demon to choke. He tried to shy away from the grip, but it followed him. It pursued him until he slammed into the wall, the nearest sconce shaking from the impact. Lucifer gazed wide-eyed at the wicked smiling curling his Lord’s lips.

Lust dilated Diavolo’s pupils as he swiped a thumb across his swollen bottom lip. A speck of deep crimson blood painted his finger. “You would dare injure your Lord?”

“I- I’m-” Lucifer gasped out, but he couldn’t form the words. Not with Diavolo’s hand tight around his throat. Even so, he didn’t dare try to break free. He just stood there, choking, as the broad-shouldered Demon Lord stared him down.

Diavolo chuckled and eased his grip.

Lucifer sucked in a breath.

“You know, Lucifer,” Diavolo began. “For the Demon of Pride, you sure don’t seem very prideful right now.”

Lucifer shifted under Diavolo’s grip, widening his stance to ease the sudden tightness of his pants.

The motion drew the Demon Lord’s gaze down and his smile widened. “Ah,” he exhaled, leaning in to press his lips against Lucifer’s ear. “So you like it, then. You like having my tongue in your mouth, my hand around your throat. You like-” Diavolo slid his palm down Lucifer’s torso and squeezed the bulge in his dress pants. Lucifer groaned. “-me grabbing your aching cock with my massive hand.”

Diavolo nudged his nose against Lucifer’s jaw, inhaling his aftershave as he released the lesser demon’s dick and took hold of his hand instead. He drew it towards his own body as he whispered, “Tell me, Lucifer. Would you like to feel my cock?” He settled Lucifer’s palm against his own dick and rocked himself against his friend’s hand.

Lucifer whimpered and tried to pull away.

“Don’t you dare fight me!” Diavolo snarled as he held Lucifer’s hand fast against his cock.

Lucifer obeyed, partly because of his pact with Diavolo, but also because he did want his Lord’s cock. He admired Diavolo’s strength and power. He craved to be noticed by him and have him recognize all that he did for him, not because of their deal, but because Lucifer wanted him, cared for him, desired him. Lucifer’s fingers curled, trying to get a better grip on Diavolo’s cock.

“Mm,” Diavolo hummed, pressing his lips back into Lucifer’s. “That’s right. Feel your Lord’s cock. Feel how it aches for you.” Sensing he no longer needed to guide his friend, he released Lucifer’s hand to rip off the lesser demon’s tie and undo the buttons of his vest.

Lucifer wasn’t sure what he was entering into, what he was truly agreeing to, but in that moment he didn’t care. All he cared about was pleasing Diavolo, as he always had and always would. All he wanted was that man’s massive cock and as Diavolo began to undress him, Lucifer followed suit, undoing his Lord’s belt and fishing for his cock.

Diavolo chuckled as he felt the pressure of his pants give way. “My my, Lucifer. If you wanted my cock so bad, why didn’t you just say so?” Forgetting his mission to unclothe Lucifer, Diavolo placed his hand atop the lesser demon’s head and forced him down to his knees.

Lucifer obeyed willingly. He settled onto his knees and gazed up at his Lord with dark pleading eyes, yet a hint of fear lingered in their depths. After all, this was his Lord. Not only did he have the utmost respect for him, but he also held her fate in his hands. Lucifer would never dare to anger or upset him, but he also wanted this more than he’d ever allow himself to admit.

“Proceed,” Diavolo commanded.

Lucifer continued his earlier work, relieving his Lord of his pants and boxers so that his cock was free. It stood at full attention and Lucifer wasted no more time. He splayed his tongue against the base and dragged it up to the tip, satisfied when Diavolo gave a shudder. He smiled up at his Lord as he drew the tip between his lips and sucked on it before letting the full length disappear inside his mouth.

The sight of his friend eagerly consuming his cock crippled Diavolo’s control. He shoved Lucifer back until his head was pressed firm against the wall and thrust.

The tip slid into the tight space at the back of Lucifer’s throat and the demon gagged. He braced his hands on Diavolo’s thighs, but a rumbling moan from his Lord stopped him from pushing him away.

Diavolo was shocked by his friend’s restraint. He had expected resistance from the Demon of Pride, had prepared for some pleading to be gentler, but when he met his friend’s eyes, he saw only the desire to serve. His friend was so willing, so eager and, while a warning flickered in Diavolo’s mind that he was taking advantage of their pact and their friendship, need flooded his senses. He slammed his cock back down Lucifer’s throat and then repeated the motion again and again. Each thrust chipped away at the warning until Diavolo felt nothing but desperation to achieve his own pleasure.

Ever the obedient servant, Lucifer pressed his head firmly against the wall and relaxed his jaw yet his throat spasmed against the forceful intrusion of Diavolo’s dick, squeezing the head on each pass.

“Ah! Your mouth feels so good, Lucifer!”

The praise fueled Lucifer’s pride, even as his lungs began to burn. They screamed for air causing even more powerful constrictions of the demon’s throat as it tried to purge the airway.

“Ugh! Yes!” Diavolo cried out, the sensation spurring him to thrust harder. “Choke on my cock!”

Drool dribbled down Lucifer’s chin. It splattered onto his hands which clutched his cock through the confines of his dress pants. His pride had never allowed him to ponder being submissive so he had never realized just how much he enjoyed servicing his lord in this manner, how hard it made him. His body tried to moan as he massaged his cock, but the obstruction in his airway strangled the noise.

The pitiful sound drew Diavolo out of his pleasured haze and, despite his need for release, he mustered the willpower to withdraw.

Lucifer gasped and hacked, his raw throat scrambling for air. Yet, he cared little for oxygen when he saw the tightness of his Lord’s fists and the swollen head of his cock. He trailed up his Lord’s body to the concentration furrowing his brows. The sight twisted Lucifer’s gut. He hated how his Lord would wait for him when he was the one supposed to be in service of his Lord. His pride would never allow him to be so weak, so pathetic. Determined, Lucifer lunged. He grasped Diavolo’s hips and sank his Lord’s massive cock back into his mouth, drawing him in until Lucifer’s nose was tucked up against Diavolo’s body.

Diavolo gasped and braced himself against the wall as Lucifer held him there, cock rammed into the back of his throat.

Lucifer’s body once again tried to force out the intruder and the massage it gave Diavolo’s cock catapulted the demon Lord towards his climax.

He grasped the back of Lucifer’s head and thrust in short, fast succession.

Lucifer hollowed out his cheeks and the added stimulation had his Lord cumming down his throat, a groan of pleasure filling the expansive bedroom. Lucifer’s pride swelled, but it quickly ebbed when cum oozed out of his mouth. He was unable to swallow all of it.

Diavolo retreated and Lucifer finally took the chance to breathe, but he did so between swipes of his thumb across his lip and chin. He licked up the excess cum, desperate to take all of it to please his Lord.

The demon Lord stumbled back into the chair Lucifer had previously occupied. His hands draped across the arms as he watched his friend bend over and lap at the floor like a dog. Seeing him be so submissive, so desperate fueled Diavolo’s desire once more and his spent cock twitched back to life.

“Take off your clothes,” Diavolo ordered.

Lucifer paused, raising his head to gaze up at his Lord. Confusion drew his eyebrows down over his dark eyes.

“Are you going to disobey your Lord?” His voice was not nearly as threatening as earlier because he’d realized in the last few moments that Lucifer was more willing to please Diavolo than the demon Lord had ever realized. Disappointment might be a more powerful tool than force when it came to his friend.

Lucifer made quick work of his shirt and vest, dropping them on the ground where he kneeled. He climbed to his feet and quickly shed the bottom half of his clothing.

“On the bed.”

Slight anxiety shot like static through Lucifer’s body as he glanced at the bed. He knew where this was going. He wanted it to go there, but he was nervous. Still, he obeyed, climbing onto the bed and watching as Diavolo rose from the chair and removed his jacket.

He draped it over the high-back chair and laid his pants and shirt atop it before striding confidently forward. At the corner of the bed, he paused. His eyes raked down Lucifer’s lithe form, drinking in the sight of his naked best friend before admitting, “I’ve waited so long for this day.”

Lucifer blushed. As much as he desired Diavolo, he’d never imagined the demon Lord could possibly have desired him back. After all, he was just a fallen angel, not a true demon by nature. Yet, the intensity of Diavolo’s stare made Lucifer almost giddy with excitement.

“On your stomach, you whore,” Diavolo commanded.

Lucifer shivered at the authority Diavolo possessed, at the way it made Lucifer’s cock jump. He slowly turned over, propping himself on his elbows and knees. Nervous anticipation tightened every muscle in his body as the bed shifted, signaling Diavolo climbing up behind him.

Diavolo pressed his fingertips into the tight muscle of Lucifer’s ass.

The lesser demon flinched.

“Relax. I don’t punish my servants,” Diavolo offered in a gentler tone than he’d used all night. He spread his hands across the plump cheeks and squeezed at the flesh, kneading it with his strong fingers. “If they’re obedient.”

A soft moan thrummed inside Lucifer’s chest as he lowered his forehead onto the sheets. His body eagerly pushed back into Diavolo’s hungry grip.

A drunken smile spread across the demon Lord’s face. He knew in that instant that he could do anything he wanted to Lucifer and his friend would obey. That kind of obedience didn’t come from a contract. It came from loyalty and the need to serve and Diavolo had many needs that required serving.

Grasping at the two firm cheeks, Diavolo pulled them apart to reveal the tight ring of muscle hidden between them. It contracted as cold air brushed against it. The sight drew Diavolo in. He circled the opening with his thumb, feeling the resistance when he tried to press inside.

Lucifer tensed.

Diavolo retreated to suck on his own fingers, coating them in saliva before easing a single digit inside of Lucifer.

The lesser demon clutched at the bed sheets, unused to the intrusion.

Lucifer was tight. Tighter than anyone Diavolo had ever encountered. Even a single finger felt every clench and release of Lucifer’s strong muscles and the sensation almost made Diavolo lose it. It took every ounce of restraint to keep him from drawing out his finger in favor of slamming his entire cock inside his friend to feel his ass clutching him like a vice, but Diavolo’s pleasure wasn’t the only one that mattered. Lucifer needed to feel good, too. After all, that was the only way Diavolo could achieve his true goal: ultimate submission.

Diavolo had no intention of making this a one and done thing. He intended to pleasure Lucifer so intensely that the lesser demon would come crawling back to him on his knees. He intended to make his friend beg for his cock. He intended to use this sweet ass and that beautiful mouth for the rest of their days.

Drawing his finger out part way, he slid a second finger in beside it and sank down to the knuckle. As he did so, he pressed down and stroked the inside of Lucifer’s ass.

The lesser demon groaned.

“Yes,” Diavolo whispered as he slowly thrust his fingers back into his friend. “Make noise for me. Tell your Lord how much you enjoy his attention.”

The words were not vulgar, but to Lucifer they were. All he’d ever wanted was Diavolo’s attention, to be the sole object of his focus and now that he was, the powerful demon whined like a bitch.

That pitiful noise made Diavolo’s cock twitch and his hand, still resting on Lucifer’s ass, gripped the cheek with enough force to bruise as he added a third finger.

Lucifer whined again from combined pains.

The sound was too much. Diavolo couldn’t take it. He had to have Lucifer. He had to feel his friend’s tight ass milking his cock and so he withdrew his fingers and aligned himself, the tip of his large cock nudging at Lucifer’s entrance.

The lesser demon glanced over his shoulder at his Lord. A mixture of lust and fear widened his eyes, but he gently eased himself backwards, fighting the way his body tried to resist the intrusion of Diavolo’s cock.

Diavolo assisted. He gripped his friend’s hips and drew him back towards himself, inch by tiny inch of his cock slipping into the tight, virgin ass. It took all of his patience and self-control to ease himself slowly into the narrow canal, but it was worth it. The sensation of squeezing into such a small space and of Lucifer’s muscles constricting against his hard cock was better than he’d ever imagined and Diavolo had imagined a lot. He groaned when he reached halfway. “How have I waited this long to take you?”

“I wish you hadn’t waited so long,” the lesser demon murmured.

Golden eyes snapped to meet those of his friend. Shock and surprise widened them a moment before a twisted idea narrowed them into slits. “Don’t worry,” he whispered back. “We’ll make up for lost time.” Diavolo snapped his hips forward, sinking the rest of the way inside of Lucifer and making the lesser demon choked.

“Your ass is so tight,” Diavolo commented, shifting slightly as if better situating himself inside his friend.

Embarrassment flushed Lucifer’s face and he tucked his head back down into the sheets.

Diavolo didn’t like that. He didn’t want his friend to hide, to be quiet. He wanted him to moan, to scream, to wake the entire house with his desperate cries of pleasure so he withdrew his hips slowly and slammed forward again.

Lucifer gasped, pressing his head even more firmly into the bed.

“You like that?” Diavolo taunted. He thrust again.

Lucifer clenched his teeth against a moan.

“Why fight it?” Another thrust. “Don’t you want your Lord to know how much he pleasures you?” Thrust. “Don’t you want to tell me I’m doing a good job?”

Lucifer arched his back as if struggling to control himself.

The darkness inside Diavolo reared its ugly head and he clapped his hips forward with more force than ever as he snarled, “Am I not doing a good job?”

“No!” Lucifer cried, his head pulling up. “My Lord is amazing!”

Seeing an opening, Diavolo released Lucifer hips and dove forward. He snaked one arm underneath Lucifer’s throat, settling it into the crook of his elbow and pulled while the rest of his broad body rested on top of Lucifer, pinning the lesser demon into the bed.

Lucifer tried to brace himself on his forearms, tried to ease the tension around his neck, but every inch he gained, Diavolo took.

Diavolo ground his hips into his friend as he whispered, “Your Lord commands you to scream. I want to hear how much pleasure my cock gives you. I want to break your pride until you’re nothing but a mewling bitch, desperate and needy for my cock.”

Lucifer whimpered and tried to turn his head away, but his ass muscles flinched, squeezing Diavolo’s cock.

“Oh,” Diavolo drew out the single word as he thrust once, twice. “So you like that, huh? Not only do you like choking on my cock and having it shoved deep in your ass, but you like being put in your place. Is that it?”

Lucifer didn’t answer. His pride hadn’t fully broken yet and he hated the idea that Diavolo was right: he was desperate for this powerful demon and his cock and his praise and any second of attention he would give Lucifer.

“I asked you a question!” Diavolo snarled as he reached under the lesser demon and tweaked his nipple.

The absolutely desperate whine that spilled from Lucifer’s mouth was everything to Diavolo and he eased off his torment of the sensitive bud.

“Tonight, I am going to wreck you,” he warned, his voice low as he ground his hips against Lucifer’s firm ass.

The lesser demon groaned. He clutched at the strong arm wrapped around his throat with one hand and tipped his head back ever so slightly towards his Lord.

A smile curled Diavolo’s lips. “I am going to release every ounce of passion I’ve been harboring for you,” he continued, whispering his fingers down his friend’s side. “Since we first met.”

Lucifer shivered both from his Lord’s words and the delicate touches along his body.

Aftershocks rippled into Diavolo’s body and the demon Lord hummed his pleasure against Lucifer’s ear.

“We’ve known each other a long time,” Lucifer mused, wondering just how much passion Diavolo might truly possess.

“Do you not want my attention?”

“No!” Lucifer sank his fingers into Diavolo’s forearm as if he could prevent him from leaving, but he swallowed hard as he realized just how desperate he sounded.

A dark, malicious chuckle spilled from his Lord’s lips. The sound reverberated into his own body, making him groan.

“Who knew the Demon of Pride was such a wanton, needy bitch so willing to drool and beg for cock.”

Those words sparked something inside of Lucifer and despite his pride, he managed to whisper, “Only your cock.”

Diavolo paused. He knew how much he wanted Lucifer, but he hadn’t realized until that moment how much he wanted Lucifer to want him back. To be his and his alone. The realization had him sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Lucifer’s shoulder in a primal, possessive gesture.

Lucifer groaned and arched his back, his ass pressing up into Diavolo and sinking his Lord’s cock as far as it would go inside of him.

“Don’t worry,” Diavolo whispered as he withdrew his teeth. “I have passion enough for many times to…come.” He nudged his nose once against Lucifer’s jaw in an affection manner before untangling himself from his friend.

The demon Lord rose up and settled his hands atop the lesser demon’s shoulder blades. He smoothed over the strong muscle, admiring the beautiful specimen who had fallen from Heaven, who had signed a pact with him and who had just willingly given himself over to him. He could never have imagined such a fate. The swell of emotion he felt was almost too much and before he let himself be crippled by it, Diavolo withdrew his cock and slammed home again inside the sinful creature beneath him.

“Oh, God!” Lucifer cried out.

Diavolo chuckled, his voice deep and powerful. “God has nothing to do with this.” He rammed his cock into his friend again and again, drinking in each jiggle of his ass cheeks, each twist of the expensive bed sheets, each moan and exclamation of pleasure. He absorbed every blissed out expression and used it to fuel each successive thrust, ravaging his friend the way he’d always wanted to.

Lucifer had never allowed himself to imagine what it’d be like to be fucked by Lord Diavolo, but, even if he had, he’d never imagined the man to fuck like an animal. His Lord had always seemed so refined and reserved. He assumed the same would apply here, but it was as if his Lord was a completely different person, thrusting into him with enough force to bruise. Yet, what surprised Lucifer most was how much he enjoyed it. He enjoyed having his body ravished and ruined, especially when Diavolo changed his angle and raked his massive cock across Lucifer’s prostate.

Lucifer groaned louder than he had all night, finally filling the entirety of the bedroom with this voice.

“Yes!” Diavolo called out, repeating the motion, desperate to hear it again.

All comprehensive thought vanished from Lucifer’s mind as the repeated stimulation sent him over the edge. His entire body tensed and stars burst on the inside of his eyelids as he came. He screamed and panted for air as he soaked the bed with his release and throughout it all, Diavolo continued to fuck him.

The sensation was too much. Every thrust sent shockwaves through his sensitive body and he whined and babbled, “W-Wait!”

“No,” Diavolo countered, loving the way his friend’s ass clamped down around his cock as he came. He’d thought Lucifer was tight before, but the constricting of his climax was more delicious than anything Diavolo had ever experienced and he couldn’t help himself. He continued to plow that sweet ass.

Lucifer scrabbled at the sheets, like he might pull himself away from the intense stimulation, but Diavolo held him fast.

“I meant what I said,” Diavolo warned, his nails biting into the flesh of Lucifer’s shoulders as he leaned forward.

Lucifer hissed at the piercing pain.

Diavolo tucked his lips against Lucifer’s ear and whispered in a low, dangerous voice, “I am going to _wreck_ you.”


End file.
